


Только один шанс

by georgy_mendes



Series: Omegaverse [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Angst, Drama & Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Past Abortion
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:31:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4296072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgy_mendes/pseuds/georgy_mendes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эннис забрал у Джордана единственного, кем он по-настоящему дорожил. И у него есть всего один шанс отвоевать своего омегу обратно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Только один шанс

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marchela24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marchela24/gifts), [Villette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Villette/gifts).



> Коллаж от Villette
> 
>   
>    
> 

 

Джордан знал, что поступает неправильно. Но что есть правильность? Смирение перед обстоятельствами? Воздержание от искушений? Покорность установленным нормам?   
Стайлз был покорен, когда ему пришлось уехать с Эннисом. Он не сказал ни слова, когда альфа увез его из родного города и даже не дал поддерживать связь с отцом. А все из-за щенков, которых Стайлз якобы вынашивал.  
Вернее, Эннис думал, что Стайлз понес, после того как тот позабавился с ним, но знать этого не мог никак. Поэтому предъявил права на его, Джордана, омегу. Когда спустя полтора года к ним пришла новость о том, что Эннис умер, Стайлз вынашивал уже нового щенка, предыдущего он потерял из-за выкидыша.  
Джон сделал запрос в местное отделение полиции, и его сына забрали из нью-йоркской стаи, в которой ему никто не был рад, как и его ребенку. Во главе стала Кали, и она с радостью отдала омегу, отпустив на все четыре стороны. До ребенка Энниса им не было дела, наследственная система никогда не была сильной стороной для крепкой стаи. Только уверенный в себе вожак мог вести других за собой.  
Стайлз появился в Бикон-Хиллз буквально два месяца назад. Худой, осунувшийся и грустный. Он был на четвертом месяце, но живот уже четко прорисовывался под майкой. Лукавый огонек в его глазах потух, движения стали рваными и резкими, а улыбка больше не трогала бледные, искусанные губы. Он избегал старых друзей, отказался от помощи психиатра и доктора и запирался в своей комнате, стоило кому-то нагрянуть. Бойд и Эрика даже не смогли с ним и тремя словами перекинуться.  
Дерека Джон даже не пустил на порог. И он без споров ушел, потому что был виноват перед их семьей. Перед ним и Джоном, за то, что Стайлз стал гарантом хрупкого мира. Игрушкой в руках пришлого альфы, который мог погубить несколько жизней, а не только жизнь одного конкретного омеги.   
Длительное пребывание в чужой стае изменило Стайлза, Джордан помнил его другим. Счастливым, улыбающимся, немного дурашливым и гиперактивным. Как и все подростки, которые подходят к первому рубежу совершеннолетия.   
Теперь же Стайлза еле хватало, чтобы сползти с постели. Он мало ел и почти не разговаривал. О своей жизни в стае Энниса он предпочитал не распространятся лишний раз. И даже в его разговорах с отцом теперь слышалась хрупкая, дребезжащая нотка. Словно стоит Джону надавить на сына чуточку сильнее, и он сломается или сорвется в истерику. Разговаривать со Стайлзом теперь было не сложнее, чем пройти по минному полю или на одном дыхании переплыть Ла-Манш.  
Но ничего из этого не заставило Джордана перестать думать о нем. Забыть.  
Иногда Стайлз замечал его пристальный взгляд и спешил отвернуться, сильнее натянуть на округлившийся живот футболку и унести ноги. Но этого было мало для Джордана, ему следовало уехать за сотни миль, чтобы Джордан перестал его желать. Ему следовало стать счастливым, родить своего первого щенка и принять другого альфу, не только как хозяина в доме, но и партнера. И тогда Джордан смог бы его забыть, но не так… Не теперь.  
Джордан подозревал, что Стайлз не рад ребенку, но срок слишком большой, чтобы как-то повлиять на ситуацию. Возможно, Стайлз скинул и первого щенка втихую от Энниса, а, может, Джордану так просто хотелось думать.  
Эннис хотел Стайлза, он его получил. Дерек и не подозревал, что альфа предпочтет Стайлза, и искренне удивился такому исходу. Двое свободных омег - и Эннис выбрал милого неуклюжего парнишку вместо горячей цыпочки Эрики. Дерек иногда не смотрел дальше своего носа.   
Эннис взял Стайлза в тот же вечер, когда предложение было озвучено, наплевав на то, что Стайлз был свободен только номинально. Когда Джордан увидел следы чужих зубов на шее и глаза омеги, он ничего не мог сделать, только умереть в схватке с чертовски сильным альфой. Но Стайлз этого не хотел, согласившись уехать с Эннисом по собственной воле.  
После отъезда Стайлза Джордан не просыхал три недели, а Дерек лишь следил, чтобы он не натворил бед… Теперь, когда Стайлз был так близко, Джордан не собирался его отпускать. Снова.   
\- Поверни пока не поздно домой, - тихо обронил Стайлз, уставившись на дорогу. Его тонкие руки обвивали живот. Ногти на кончиках длинных пальцев был обрубаны практически под корень, а лунки казались нездорово-бледными.  
Теперь Стайлз стал другим – больным, истрепанным, вечно заспанным неряхой. Видимо это был своеобразный способ защитить себя. Но с возвращением домой перестраховка никуда не делась. Джордан сжал ладони на руле и надавил на газ. Они ехали по сороковому шоссе прямиком в Ист-Поинт.   
Стайлз сел к нему в машину только после того, как Джордан соврал, что его прислал Джон. После больницы он всегда ходил как пришибленный, видимо, это лишний раз напоминало ему, что ребенок Энниса в скором времени попросится на свет.  
\- Я не люблю тебя, - сказал он.  
\- Ты никого не любишь.  
\- Уже нет, - согласился Стайлз, облизнув сухие обветренные губы. – Тебе это не нужно, Дж… Пэрриш. Тебе не нужен такой, как я…  
\- Я люблю тебя, - спокойно сообщил Джордан, словно это было само собой разумеющимся фактом.  
Стайлз зло прищурился.  
\- Таким? – кивнул он на живот. – Огромным, пухлым шаром с его щенком внутри?! Я сам себе отвратителен…  
\- Да. Даже с его щенком внутри, и ты это знаешь.  
Стайлз отвернулся к окну и уставился на мелькающие мимо поля. Одну руку он прижал ко рту, а вторую так и не снял с живота. Даже несмотря на худобу, его профиль остался прежним, как и россыпь бледно-коричневых родинок на щеке. Шея выглядывала из ворота толстовки, как коктейльная палочка из широкого стакана. Для борьбы с ним, Стайлзу стоило бы поберечь силы, а не расплескивать их по сторонам.  
Джордан знал, что ему нужно привыкнуть к ситуации, но Стайлз был слишком умным, чтобы давать ему время на раздумья. Он легко мог бы его обставить, и Джордан не тешил себя тем, что он альфа и лучше соображает. Это было не так.  
Эннис тоже это понимал, когда заделал Стайлзу еще одного щенка. Он хотел привязать его к себе, выбить на нем свое клеймо. Эннис захотел Стайлза с первого взгляда. Только такой наивный идиот как Дерек мог решить, что между природной, врожденной сексуальностью Стайлза и наносной красотой Эрики, Эннис предпочтет размалеванную куклу.  
Пэрриш никогда не думал о том, каким Стайлз будет, вынашивая ребенка, но точно не видел его таким. Грустным, несчастным и опустошенным.  
\- Куда ты меня везешь? – снова не выдержал Стайлз, он еще не оттаял, но врожденное любопытство возобладало. Так было всегда, и даже после всего, что с ним случилось, настоящий Стайлз все еще прорывался из-под маски.  
\- У меня есть домик в Ист-Поинт. Помнишь его?  
Глаза Стайлза распахнулись чуть шире, пальцы дрогнули, и Джордан понял, что он вспомнил это место. Они оба знали его слишком хорошо.  
\- Нет, - возразил Стайлз. – Я не хочу.  
\- Осталось полчаса пути. У этой дороги есть только один конец.  
\- Тебе наплевать на меня ведь, верно, Пэрриш? – процедил Стайлз.   
Казалось еще немного и он заплачет, но глаза были слишком сухими. Слез больше не осталось.   
\- Я не буду с тобой, - процедил он. – Никогда.  
\- Ты обещал мне.  
\- Мои обещания ничего не стоят. Ни цента! Абсолютный ноль, как и я сам. Даже мое тело мне не принадлежит. Уже нет.  
\- Я тебе не верю, Стайлз.  
На его щеке дернулся желвак, но Стайлз не отвернулся.  
\- Я тебя ненавижу, - выплюнул он.   
\- Я знаю. Я тоже буду себя ненавидеть за то, что делаю, но я не отпущу тебя.  
Сухие глаза все-таки наполнились влагой, хотя Джордан так и не увидел, чтобы слезы пролились. Стайлз снова отвернулся к окну и больше не заговаривал.

 

  
Стайлз ушел гулять в небольшую рощицу у дома, пока Джордан готовил дом к новым жильцам – завел генератор, включил бойлер и достал продукты из багажника. Джордан знал, что Стайлз никуда не сбежит. Он был в сотне миль от дома, в положении, ослабленный голодом и собственной апатией. Странно, что Стайлз не падал стоит только подуть ветру.  
\- Ешь, - сунул Джордан тарелку ему под нос, когда Стайлз вернулся с прогулки.  
Посудина полетела на пол, каша расползлась по кафелю, а заботливо нарезанные фрукты покатились в разные стороны.  
Стайлз холодно смотрел на него.  
\- И что это значит? – спокойно спросил Джордан.  
\- Я тебе не принадлежу. Ты не мой альфа! Ты просто жалкое, мелкое ничтожество! Любишь играть в тюремщика и заключенного? – выплюнул Стайлз. – Я хочу домой!  
Джордан взялся за тряпку.  
\- Мог бы просто сказать, что не любишь кашу.  
\- Ты себя слышишь? – выдохнул Стайлз, все еще ожидая его вспышки.  
\- Иди наверх, я принесу тебе сэндвич.  
Стайлз встал с табуретки и окатил его злым взглядом.   
\- А может, мне лечь на живот и выставить задницу? Чтобы ты не тратил время, когда придешь ставить метку?  
\- Не припомню, чтобы ты любил эту позу, - ответил он, потянувшись за тряпкой.  
\- Ты вообще не знаешь, что я любил. Думаешь, что знаешь, но это не так.  
\- Я не против выслушать тебя, если ты хочешь рассказать мне об этом, - ответил Джордан и замер, ожидая.  
Стайлз явно разозлился, даже открыл рот, но тут же захлопнул его. Он ничего не ответил и все-таки ушел, словно мог скрыться от него. Джордан убрал осколки, остатки еды и все-таки сделал сэндвич. Двойной с ударной порцией майонеза, лишние калории Стайлзу только на пользу.   
Дверь в комнату Стайлза была открыта, он лежал на боку, обняв одной рукой живот.   
\- Вот, - Джордан поставил на тумбу тарелку, но не успел одернуть руку, как Стайлз схватил его за запястье.  
Стайлз посмотрел на него открыто, без спеси или апатии.  
\- Пэрриш… Отпусти меня. Пожалуйста. Я прошу тебя.  
Джордан сел на кровать и коснулся пальцами его щеки. Стайлз дал ему это сделать и даже не отдернулся.  
\- Ты же знаешь, что я не могу.  
\- Не делай этого, - прошептал Стайлз. - Не нужно, я не хочу снова проходить через это. Только не еще раз. Если ты любишь меня, то должен это понять. Я ненавижу этого ребенка. Я ненавижу себя. Эннис выпотрошил меня на изнанку еще до того, как Дюк проделал это с ним на самом деле. Я не смогу стать хорошей парой… Просто не смогу.  
Джордан большим пальцем погладил нежную кожу у рта. Каждая секунда наедине с настоящим Стайлзом стоила любой ругани или злости, которую он обрушивал на него.  
\- Но все закончилось, Стайлз, не имеет смысла страдать снова и снова. Ты жив, в отличие от Энниса. И когда-то ты этого хотел…  
Стайлз отбросил его ладонь и закрыл глаза.  
\- Я так и знал, что ты не поймешь.

 

  
Дом был старый, построенный еще прадедом Джордана, поэтому каждый звук в нем отлично слышен. Даже если грохнуло что-то на втором этаже, на первом уж точно становилось об этом известно.  
Джордан услышал, как тяжелая насадка для душа ударила по плитке, явно оставив на ней трещину. Когда он поднялся, Стайлз стоял на поддоне абсолютно голый, мокрый, с растрепанными, торчащими в разные стороны волосами.   
Когда Стайлз заканчивал школу, то носил короткий ежик, затем отпустил волосы, но сейчас его прическа отражала весь хаос, что творился в душе. Прядки отрасли на пару дюймов и у него даже появилась симпатичная челка. Но все мысли о его волосах и старых добрых воспоминаниях вылетели из головы Джордана, когда он увидел на полу старую клизму и резиновую трубку. Тумбочка под раковиной была открыта, на полу валялась вата, какие-то таблетки и резиновая перчатка.  
Стайлз прислонился лбом к плитке, вода била вверх на его ноги из-за того, что насадка задралась. Джордан поднял взгляд и увидел хищных росчерк плеч на худой спине, узкую талию и маленькую, аккуратную задницу.  
\- Хочешь сдохнуть? – вкрадчиво спросил он.  
\- Раньше же не сдох.  
\- И сколько было месяцев?  
Стайлз обернулся и Джордан заметил, что он уже не рассеян и не отстранен - он пылает гневом.  
\- Пять… - ответил он, а потом жестоко добавил: - И полтора. И два… Потом Эннис узнал и этого пришлось оставить. Иначе он пригрозил перегрызть горло моему отцу.  
Джордан ощутил, как мурашки поползли по телу.  
\- Ты мог его скинуть и раньше. Сразу после приезда, почему сейчас?  
\- Тебе ли не все равно? Это ведь мой ребенок. Я даю ему жизнь, но это не значит, что я его люблю.  
\- После всего. После выкидышей, это может быть твой последний шанс забеременеть.  
\- Думаешь, я хочу еще раз пройти через это? Да лучше сдохнуть.  
\- Выходи! – приказал Джордан. Ему не нравилось, что Стайлз проецирует всю свою жизнь на ребенка.   
Раньше он хотел детей. Щенков. От него. Но теперь сам факт обитания маленького существа в его теле причинял боль. Не физическую, это было на уровне психики. Избавиться от Энниса… Начать новую жизнь, даже если ради этого нужно умереть.  
Стайлз спустился и стал перед ним, совершенно не стесняясь собственной наготы. Когда-то он кутался в простыню, даже если была видна нога. Теперь же выставлял напоказ живот на котором уже появились мелкие следы от растяжек и вялый, незаинтересованный член.  
Джордан увидел в его глазах вопрос.  
\- Таким я тебе не нравлюсь? Детоубийцей?   
\- Нет. Это не ты.  
\- Я ведь могу сделать это и с твоим ребенком, Джордан.   
\- Ты не получишь моего щенка, пока хорошо об этом не попросишь, Стайлз.  
Он глухо рассмеялся и взял полотенце. Но Джордан верил своим словам, если для того, чтобы быть с ним, ему придется забыть о потомстве, так он и сделает.

 

  
Джордан унес все ненужные вещи из ванной, а когда вернулся, Стайлз уже вытерся и натянул трусы. Когда он стоял полубоком, живот было особенно видно. Маленький, крепкий, как волейбольный мяч. Все его тщедушное и высохшее тело не навевало особого желания, но Джордан все равно его хотел, как и тогда, почти два года назад.  
Стайлз только заканчивал школу и постоянно носился вокруг отца, вынюхивая детали очередного дела, а Джордан уже знал, что он будет его. Стайлз был похож на маленького непоседливого щенка. Джон покрикивал на него и даже гнал с порога, когда видел в участке, но все знали, что Стайлз - это самое ценное, что у него есть.  
Джордан переговорил с Джоном в первую очередь, когда решил начать ухаживать за Стайлзом и получил его согласие. Сложнее было застать Стайлза наедине, без Скотта. Стайлз всегда был излишне компанейским, и его все любили. Скотт часто заступался за него в школе, когда тот входил в раж и у него открывался словесный понос. Неприятности Стайлз притягивал словно магнит. Эрика любила таскать его на вечеринки, Лидия учила танцевать, Бойд занимался с ним математикой. Даже Дерек по-своему симпатизировал Стайлзу, словно он был его младшим братишкой.  
Когда Джордан озвучил ему свое предложение, рот Стайлза вытянулся в длинную «о». А затем он захлопнул его, откашлялся и исподлобья глянул на него, словно спрашивая «ты в себе?».   
Джордан вполне отдавал отчет в своих действиях. Один взгляд на искусанные после соленых чипсов губы, по-детски пухлые щеки, россыпь родинок и выразительные, глубокие глаза – и ему в жизни не пришла бы мысль взглянуть на другого омегу.  
Стайлзу уже исполнилось шестнадцать, когда Джордан впервые его поцеловал, на стоянке у школы, после Весеннего бала. Джордан тогда позволил себе даже больше, чем планировал. Стайлз льнул к нему, цеплялся за него, коротко и загнанно дышал, и тихо стонал ему в губы.  
На этой самой постели, в этом доме Стайлз лишился девственности. Единственное, о чем он когда-либо просил его – не ставить метку. Подождать. Ему хотелось понять, чего же он хочет от жизни. Метка – это было слишком много для почти ребенка, которым Стайлз был в свои восемнадцать. Он отчаянно цеплялся за свою свободу, но именно ее и лишили Стайлза в первую очередь.   
И в этом была вина Джордана, ведь, как бы там ни было, Стайлз всегда оставался его омегой.  
\- Будешь спать здесь? Со мной? – с холодной иронией бросил Стайлз, вырывая его из воспоминаний. – Неужели у тебя в жизни все так плохо, Джордан? Подбираешь объедки за Эннисом?  
\- Думаешь, скорбеть до конца жизни по нему?  
\- Скорбеть - слишком сильное слово для того, чтобы описать мои чувства.  
Щенок пнулся и Джордан увидел волну, прошелестевшую по коже. Стайлз накрыл это место рукой и поморщился.  
\- Я не приму тебя. И он тебя тоже не примет, - добавил он.  
\- Ему искренне наплевать, кто будет менять памперсы. А ты хочешь, чтобы я был чудовищем, Стайлз, но я не буду им.  
Джордан откинул покрывало и начал раздеваться, когда на нем осталось только белье, он лег под одеяло. Стайлз нерешительно помялся и тоже скользнул в постель. Он долго ворочался, крутился, даже толкался, но вскоре уснул.   
Джордан подгреб его поближе к себе и тоже провалился в сон без сновидений.

 

  
Джордан проснулся намного раньше Стайлза и наслаждался тем, что сжимает его в руках. Обнаженная спина Стайлза прижималась к его груди, как и обтянутые трусами ягодицы к паху. От него приятно пахло чистым потом и возбуждением. Джордан облизнул ладонь, опустил ниже руку и нащупал его член, пытаясь успеть до того, как сонная апатия соскочит со Стайлза и снова сделает его безразличным и холодным. Его старания были вознаграждены длинным стоном и крупной, сотрясающей до основания, дрожью.  
Стайлз не сразу проснулся, по крайней мере, он сам не понял, как возбудился и начал непроизвольно толкаться в его кулак. Джордан целовал его шею, легко потирался собственным возбуждением о его ягодицы и все быстрее и быстрее ласкал его член.  
Стайлз кончил так, словно не делал этого очень и очень давно. Хотя в его возрасте Джордан и дня не мог прожить без дрочки. Но вместо того чтобы оттаять и стать хотя бы чуточку податливее – Стайлз одеревенел. Джордан прошелся губами по его шее, немного задержавшись на тонком шраме от укуса Энниса.  
\- Нет, - прошипел Стайлз.  
\- Нет?  
\- Нет.  
Джордан коротко лизнул шрам и отстранился. Нужно было что-то сделать с собственной эрекцией, потому что Стайлз в этом ему был точно не помощник.

 

  
\- Хочешь посмотреть фильм? – спросил Джордан после завтрака.  
\- Нет, я хочу домой. Рано или поздно меня станут искать, ну или начнутся схватки, и тебе придется меня отвезти в больницу. Может, закончим это спектакль, Джордан, я оценил твои усилия. Правда. А теперь я хочу прекратить.  
\- Твой отец в курсе, что ты здесь.  
\- Моего местонахождения или твоих планов сунуть в меня свой член?  
\- Думаю, он не настолько наивен, чтобы считать, что я буду молиться на тебя и не прикоснусь и пальцем.  
Стайлз поджал губы и ушел обратно в комнату. Джордан старался дать ему время, не слишком много, ведь это был Стайлз, и ему могла прийти в голову любая чушь, но вполне достаточно для того, чтобы понять – они должны быть вместе.   
Когда ближе к вечеру Джордан пришел в его комнату, Стайлз отрешенно лежал на боку, уставившись в окно. Он видел его спину, обтянутую белой футболкой и синие шорты, скрывавшие тощую задницу. Стайлз, даже не оборачиваясь, почувствовал, что он рядом.  
\- Когда этот щенок родится, я уеду.  
Джордан прислонился плечом к косяку.  
\- Куда?  
\- Куда угодно. Как только отец увидел мой живот, он был так рад… Он обнял меня, поцеловал и сказал, что горд тем, что у него будет внук. Он даже демонстративно вылил полную бутылку виски в раковину, обещая, что станет самым лучшим дедом на свете. И я не смог… не стал.  
Джордан подошел и сел рядом, теперь стало видно лицо Стайлза. Его глаза были закрыты.  
\- Когда Дерек сказал, что дал Эннису право выбрать себе омегу, я знал, что он возьмет меня. Еще в городе, Эннис смотрел на меня, таращился так, словно я ходячий стейк на ножках. И там в лесу, он…  
\- Мне все равно, - перебил его Джордан.  
\- Мне - нет! – Стайлз обернулся. – Пойми, тебе лучше взять нормального, чистенького и хорошего омегу.  
\- Мне не нужен другой.  
\- Но и меня ты не знаешь.  
Джордан повернул его на спину и взял в ладони лицо. Стайлз машинально напрягся.  
\- Только потому, что я все еще люблю тебя, мне не наплевать жив ты или мертв. Где ты? С кем ты? И что ты чувствуешь? – быстро сказал он. - Конечно, было бы проще взять другую омегу, думаешь, Дерек не предлагал? Даже хотел отдать мне свою сестру! Ублюдок.  
\- Кору? – глухо спросил Стайлз.  
\- Да.  
Стайлз рассеянно моргнул, у Джордана в груди ощутимо сдавило. Стайлз мог ничего не говорить, но и без того было видно, что мысль о том, что он может захотеть Кору, причинила ему боль. Они оба балансировали на краю невидимой черты, которая не давала им отпустить прошлое. Но Джордан хотя бы хотел попробовать.  
Он сам не понял, как потянулся и поцеловал плотно сомкнутые губы, а затем придвинулся и огладил округлый, плотный живот под футболкой. Стайлз был неподатливым, твердым, негнущимся и не слишком гостеприимным. Но разве это имело значение, когда кругом шла голова от одного его запаха, тихого обиженного стона и тепла тела?  
Стайлз надавил ему на плечи, отталкивая, но Джордан только зарычал.  
\- Джордан... Не нужно, - жалобно попросил он.  
\- Нет.  
\- Джордан… Не надо.  
\- Стайлз, - выдохнул Джордан, притягивая его сильнее, поближе к себе. Просто не в состоянии отпустить так рано. И тогда Стайлз обмяк, словно отрешился, позволяя гладить, целовать, трахать себя. Но все это было лишь подачкой, не желанием, не любовью и уж никак не проявлением доброй воли.  
Джордан с трудом ослабил хватку и лег рядом. От желания все внутри дрожало, а член ощутимо заныл.  
\- Я не насильник, - то ли себе, то ли ему сказал он.  
\- Ты альфа, - равнодушно ответил Стайлз, словно «альфа» и «насильник» были понятиями тождественными по своей сути. Джордан не стал возражать, слова не играли роли.  
Они просто лежали рядом в тишине, слушая дыхание друг друга, пока окончательно не стемнело и не настала пора укладываться спать.

 

  
На третий день Стайлзу надоело лежать, и он пошел прогуляться по окрестностям. Его шатало из-за малой активности, нежелания нормально есть и замкнутого образа жизни. В его положении следовало бы заботиться о себе, но только ради ребенка он не стал бы этого делать.  
Джордан нашел его на скамейке в роще. Стайлз сидел, широко расставив ноги и делая руками упор сзади, выставив живот. Под тонкой футболкой было заметно, как выделился пупок.  
\- Не хочешь поговорить? – предложил Джордан, и Стайлз наградил его настороженным взглядом.  
\- О чем?  
\- О нас с тобой.  
\- Никаких нас с тобой нет. Все это было в другой жизни, - Стайлз наклонился немного вперед, и Джордан увидел, что малыш опять пинается. Но на лице Стайлза это никак не отразилось.  
\- Другой?  
\- Верно. Тебе следовало принять предложение Дерека.  
\- А тебе мою метку, когда я планировал поставить ее впервые.  
\- Это не важно, все в прошлом.  
Джордан сел рядом и вытянул ноги. Солнце пекло спину, согревая кожу сквозь одежду.  
\- История с Эннисом научила меня лишь одному. Я должен был поставить свою метку, и так будет.  
Джордан понимал, что это несправедливо. Но Стайлзу как никогда сейчас нужен был альфа, хоть он и отрицал это. Ему всегда необходимо было, чтобы его любили и заботились о нем. Только Эннис был на это не способен.  
\- Даже если я не хочу? – спросил Стайлз и накрыл ладонью живот. Ребенок видимо не на шутку расшалился.  
\- А ты не хочешь? – не поверил Джордан. - Стайлз, мне надоело врать себе, но ты вполне можешь продолжать заниматься самообманом, у тебя это здорово выходит. Ты наказываешь себя, но мне это не нужно. Потому что я знаю, что ты не виноват. Ты думаешь, что Эннис изменил тебя изнутри, но это не так. И когда-нибудь я тебе это докажу.  
Стайлз натянул футболку пониже и встал.  
\- Мой ответ все еще «нет», Джордан. – И он ушел нетвердой походкой в сторону дома.

 

  
Джордан успокоил Джона и отзвонился Дереку. Все в стае Хейла знали, что Стайлзу нужна помощь. Но только Джордан решился что-то сделать, даже если это будет стоить ему хорошего отношения Стайлза в итоге. Полтора года без него были в чем-то показательными для Джордана.  
Они не были связаны обязательствами, нет метки – нет претензий. Другой обрадовался бы возможности соскочить с крючка, но не Джордан. Джон помог ему вылезти из депрессии, когда не помогали ни уговоры, ни самовнушение, ни таблетки.  
Стайлз не звонил и не писал. «Так хочет Эннис», - сказал он на прощание, и Джордан был готов броситься на ублюдка прямо на улице у дома и перегрызть горло. Стайлз не смотрел на отца, прятал взгляд, но Джордан видел, что у него дрожат губы и глаза красные, словно он не спал несколько суток.  
Буквально неделю назад Джордан ловил его соленые от попкорна губы, сидя на последнем ряду в кинотеатре. Стайлз смеялся, говорил, что смотреть фильм с ним невозможно, потому что у Джордана нет почтения к кинематографу. А он не мог сдержаться, когда Стайлз горячим шепотом делился с ними своими мыслями о каждом действии экранных героев.  
Если бы их связь не была сильной, разлука не ощущалась бы так горько…  
Джордан нашел Стайлза на кухне, он пил сок, стоя у холодильника. И он сорвался, быстро подошел, вырвал из рук стакан и поцеловал его. Привкус апельсинов на губах и языке не забивал вкус Стайлза, сначала возмущенного его действиями, а затем все более заинтересованного.   
Джордан не распускал рук, не пробовал его раздеть, прижать к высоким стойкам, ныряя ладонями под одежду. Он просто пытался еще раз пережить те ощущения, что владели ими, когда Стайлз принадлежал только ему. И пусть не сразу, но он ответил: тихо выдохнул, толкнул его в грудь ладонями, а потом наоборот потянул на себя. Джордан ощутил его живот совсем близко, но это не вызвало у него ни радости, ни отвращения.  
Стайлз все еще стоял с закрытыми глазами, когда Джордан решил его отпустить. Он рвано, тяжело дышал и его губы остались приоткрыты, словно приглашая к следующему поцелую.  
\- Посмотри на меня, Стайлз.  
\- Нет.  
\- Ты не можешь отрицать, что все еще что-то чувствуешь ко мне.  
Его нижняя губа задрожала, а из-под ресниц скатилась одинокая слеза. Джордан подхватил ее пальцем и стер.  
\- Я всегда буду любить тебя. Дай мне шанс все исправить.  
Стайлз открыл глаза.  
\- Эннис тоже говорил, что любит меня. Когда мы приехали в Нью-Йорк, и я забеременел. Но это не мешало ему бить и насиловать меня. Запирать в квартире, словно я животное.  
\- Думаешь, и я такой? Думаешь, я мог бы намеренно раз за разом причинять тебе боль?  
\- Нет, ты бы не смог. Но я… Если я причиню тебе боль?  
Джордан не отводил взгляд.  
\- Полтора года без тебя, Стайлз. Целых полтора чертовых года. Больнее уже не будет.  
\- Я должен подумать, - Стайлз пошел к лестнице, ускоряясь с каждым шагом.  
\- Стайлз!  
Он остановился на полдороге. Джордан посмотрел ему в глаза, в них впервые не было злости или равнодушия. Им владела паника, и это было хорошим знаком, потому что защита, которую Стайлз возвел вокруг себя, дала брешь.

 

  
\- Если… - начал Стайлз за ужином. – Если я скажу «да», что с нами будет?  
Джордан поднял взгляд от своей тарелки со спагетти.  
\- Я поставлю метку. Мы вернемся в город, я заберу твои вещи у Джона, и мы будем жить в моей квартире. Ты можешь выбирать, что делать. Можешь пойти в колледж с нового года или найти работу. Но я не буду заставлять тебя выходить на публику, если ты этого не захочешь.   
\- Ребенок?  
\- Как ты решишь. Хочешь отдать его?  
\- Я не могу, - тихо сказал Стайлз. – Не могу его отдать. Отец…  
Джордан отложил вилку и коснулся его руки.  
\- Ты еще не видел его, Стайлз, не держал на руках. Ни я, ни твой отец не можем заставить тебя чувствовать то, чего нет. Ты не в плену. Больше нет. Но пока он не родился, ты все равно не можешь принять решение. Нельзя ненавидеть его еще до того, как он впервые увидел свет.  
Стайлз опустил взгляд и задумался.  
\- Он бьется. Так часто и сильно, словно хочет напомнить о себе. - Стайлз повернул ладонь и переплел их пальцы.   
\- Не думай об Эннисе, Стайлз. В этом ребенке есть частичка тебя – это самое важное, - напомнил Джордан.  
Стайлз поднял голову.  
\- Я больше не хочу детей.   
\- Я понимаю.  
\- Если ты когда-нибудь захочешь надавить на меня в этом вопросе, я уйду. Только так.  
Джордан кивнул. Подобные условия не стали неожиданностью, но оставалась надежда, пусть маленькая и хрупкая, что Стайлз все же полюбит своего ребенка и когда-нибудь он забудет, что сделал Эннис. Джордан мог лишь надеяться на то, что Стайлз захочет подарить ему ребенка, как они планировали когда-то.  
\- Это значит «да»?  
\- Нет. Это значит, что я думаю. Я еще не готов…  
\- Я не собирался заставлять, - начал Джордан.  
\- Я говорил не про близость, - голос Стайлза дрогнул. – Метка. Я еще не готов, помню, это было чертовски больно, как и все остальное… Но я не хочу соглашаться и потом кормить тебя завтраками.   
\- Ты в положении, - нашел оправдание Джордан.  
\- Я жив.  
Стайлз говорил прямо и откровенно. И Джордан на минуту ощутил, что теперь Стайлз с ним на равных. Он не юлит и не прячется, а хочет понять. Это было в его стиле – честно до тошноты. И Джордан на самом деле испугался того, что Стайлз не сможет переступить через то, что было.  
\- Сейчас? – спросил Джордан. – Ты хочешь сделать это сегодня?  
Стайлз только кивнул, и он перевел взгляд на его живот. Во рту пересохло, Джордан понял, что это его шанс. Возможно, единственный, что у него будет. Рука Стайлза сжалась сильнее и Джордан встал.  
\- Хорошо, тогда пошли наверх.  
Стайлз молчал, и Джордан чувствовал его напряжение и страх. Но не собирался форсировать события, пока это не стало необходимым. В комнате горел свет, видимо, Стайлз оставил его включенным перед тем, как сойти к ужину. Покрывало с его боку смялось, видно было что он опять лежал, уставившись в окно. Думал.  
Это было именно то, чего Джордан хотел. Чего добивался от него и, не привези сюда, не дожидался бы еще долго. Возможность все изменить. Шанс зачеркнуть прошлое и скрасить их совместное будущее.   
Стайлз задрожал, когда он закрыл дверь и подошел ближе.  
\- Только лицом к лицу, - без лишних эмоций предупредил Стайлз.  
\- Хорошо.  
Джордан понимал, учитывая живот Стайлза, это будет довольно трудно, но не невозможно. Но пока до этого было далеко, он просто взял в ладони его лицо, как тогда на кухне и поцеловал. Ласково без спешки, чтобы Стайлз смог расслабится и начать хоть немного ему доверять.  
Джордан ласкал его губы, прикусывал, посасывал и коротко оглаживал языком, пока Стайлз не начал тихо стонать, откликаясь. Его руки легли ему на плечи и сжали ткань рубашки.  
\- Мне так тебя не хватало, - сказал Джордан, но Стайлз не ответил, даже не открыл глаза. – Помнишь, что ты сказал мне в наш первый раз?  
\- Джордан… - тихо попросил Стайлз, словно стараясь отгородиться.  
\- Помнишь?  
\- Да. Я все помню.  
Джордан коснулся его пояса. Стайлз уже давно не носил джинсы, пояс врезался в живот, поэтому было минутным делом потянуть мягкую резинку чуть ниже. Джордан начал опускаться на колени, и Стайлз чуть не шагнул назад. В его взгляде читалось удивление и вопрос.  
\- Я все сделаю, как в твой первый раз, Стайлз.  
\- Не нужно… - с трудом выдохнул он. – Джордан...  
\- Садись, - твердо приказал Джордан и устроился на полу у его ног.  
Стайлз обнял одной рукой живот и смутился.  
\- Я слишком долго не видел свой член, чтобы доверить его тебе, - с горькой ноткой сказал он.  
Но Джордан сделал вид, что его это не касается. Он коснулся губами низа живота, отчего Стайлз задрожал и отчаянно попытался закрыться, но тело предавало его. Член заинтересованно поднялся, дыхание участилось, а на лбу выступила испарина. Джордан задрал выше футболку и потерся щекой о его стояк, чувствуя, что на щеке остался след от предэякулята.  
Стайлз слишком давно был лишен ласки, чтобы продержаться долго. Поэтому и кончил несколько дней назад, стоило взять его член в руку и немного подрочить. От него фонило желанием, несмотря на настороженность и страх. Джордан постарался не разочаровать его.  
Лизнул головку, а затем взял член в руку и начал работать ртом – ритмично, в едином темпе, ласково подразнивая языком чувствительные местечки. Стайлз продержался не слишком долго, сначала коротко охнул, втянул воздух и откинулся на постель, а уже спустя минуту Джордан ощутил его руку у себя на затылке.  
Стайлз почти не шумел, когда кончал. Коротко стонал, дрожал, мог вцепиться ему в руку, но в этот раз он не молчал:  
\- Джордан! Джордан… Я… Джордан… Мммм…  
Джордан не отстранился, принял его у себя во рту, глотая сперму и собирая остатки языком, пока Стайлз растекался на покрывале и наслаждался откатом. Джордан потянул вниз его спортивные брюки и совсем снял их, Стайлз даже не заметил.  
Джордан скинул рубашку и уложил его горизонтально рядом с собой. Стайлз почти сразу закаменел, стоило прижать его задом к себе, но Джордан и не планировал что-то делать, пока он хоть немного не придет в себя. Спустя пару минут Стайлз это понял и даже облокотился на его грудь. Джордан погладил его живот и поцеловал за ухом, ощущая, как он откликается на прикосновение.  
\- Готов продолжить?  
\- Почти.  
\- Маленький эгоист, - пошутил Джордан и зубами потянул за мочку, вызвав короткий вздох протеста у Стайлза.  
Но затем он обернулся и виновато обронил:  
\- Мне давно уже…  
\- Я знаю, - перебил его Джордан. – Думаешь, я идиот? Я все понимаю.  
Джордан ощутил толчок в руку и заметил тень недовольства на лице Стайлза.  
\- Проснулся.  
Это было так удивительно, Джордан хоть и видел, как он бьется, никогда не чувствовал этого. Но как ни странно его это не расхолодило, скорее наоборот. Стайлз, заметив его взгляд, насторожился.  
\- Игривый щенок, - извинился он.  
\- Как ты, - выдохнул Джордан. Стайлз вздрогнул, но он не дал ему утонуть в глупом и бесполезном самобичевании.   
\- Хочешь побыть сверху? Лицом к лицу.  
Стайлз полностью повернулся к нему и вопросительно вскинул брови.  
\- Сверху? Я на тебе?  
\- Можешь предложить что-то другое? – ласково спросил Джордан, кивая на его живот. – Это твое условие.  
Стайлз отрицательно махнул головой.  
\- Нет, - он стащил футболку и отбросил ее с кровати на пол. Джордан приспустил джинсы, с трудом справившись с зиппером. Стайлз наблюдал за ним, хоть и не прикасался сам. Но Джордан и так знал, что он вовлечен в эту игру. Сама мысль о том, чтобы немного поруководить явно заводила его.  
Джордан без стеснения достал член и несильно надавил на узел, который понемногу уже начал наливаться вхолостую. Вид обнаженного Стайлза с порозовевшим после оргазма лицом, возбуждения не снижал, а только делал еще хуже.   
Джордан не хотел его торопить или подгонять, пытаясь справиться с возбуждением, но Стайлз первым вступил в игру.  
\- Подними руки за голову, - попросил он. И Джордан, пусть и нехотя, послушался, ему оставалось только смотреть и выжидать.  
Стайлз потянул джинсы ниже колен, но не стал снимать совсем, прошелся руками по бедрам, мазнул ладонью по головке и добрался до живота и груди, нежно касаясь твердых мускулов. Он обвел пальцами несколько линий и Джордан был готов опустить вниз руки, но хватило одного взгляда, чтобы он и не смел отступать. Стайлз не хотел, чтобы он трогал его, направлял, подчинял себе. Не сейчас.  
Хотя сдерживаться было чертовски сложно.  
\- Замри, - шепнул Стайлз и оседлал его бедра.  
Джордан понимал, что сейчас не время, но ему все равно безумно хотелось прикоснуться к нему. Погладить худые бока, очертить ягодицы и прижать его пах ближе к своему. Стайлз завел назад руку и взял в ладонь его ствол, взвешивая его в руке. Джордан посмотрел в потолок, выдержки не хватало наблюдать, как Стайлз примеряется, чтобы надеться на его член.  
Стайлз был готов. Мокрый от смазки, нежный и невыносимо, обжигающе горячий. Он кусал губы, чтобы не стонать, пока дюйм за дюймом принимал в себя его. Джордан, опустив взгляд, уже не мог его отвести. А Стайлз, полностью оседлав его, взял в ладонь свой понемногу крепнущий ствол и медленно повел бедрами.  
Больше всего на свете Джордан хотел бы опустить руки и подмять его, но беззащитный взгляд Стайлза отрезвлял. Он уперся одной рукой ему в грудь, второй все еще сжимая свой член, начал двигаться самостоятельно, задавая ритм. Джордан крепился до последнего: загонял некстати выползшие когти в ладони, кусал прорезавшимися клыками губы и смотрел на Стайлза, ощущая, что он просто вынимает из него душу.  
\- Стайлз! – рыкнул Джордан, когда последние остатки самоконтроля разбились вдребезги. Он быстро затащил его себе на грудь, чтобы не запереть узлом и, сжимая одной рукой его ягодицу, а второй перехватив член, надрачивал, бурно изливаясь прямо ему на спину.  
Стайлз уперся руками в стену над спинкой кровати и тяжело дышал.  
\- Без узла? И кто еще эгоист? – бросил он.  
Джордан посмотрел вверх на его задранный подбородок и сглотнул.  
\- Я могу заставить тебя кончить и без узла.  
\- Можешь собой гордиться, ты был прав, - глухо ответил Стайлз, подаваясь назад.  
\- Это не было соревнованием.  
\- Не было, - признал он.  
Джордан приподнялся и поймал его у себя на коленях, ласково проводя ладонями по спине.  
\- Я люблю тебя, Стайлз.  
\- Я скучал по тебе, Джордан, - Стайлз провел губами по его щеке и обнял за шею. – Очень скучал.  
И хоть Стайлз все еще не сказал «люблю», Джордану было достаточно и этого. Стайлз замер, когда его нос мазнул по старому шраму. Но он не хотел метить сейчас, когда Стайлз только начал ему доверять. Джордан нашел его член, спустившись ниже, сжал его, поглаживая большим пальцем кончик, и Стайлз тихо зашипел.  
Его живот упирался ему в грудь, рука постоянно ударялась обо что-то, но Джордан не прекращал ласкать его. Стайлз вплел пальцы в его волосы и коротко охал, еле касаясь своими губами его губ, исходя стонами и окутывая его своим запахом.  
\- Я с тобой, Стайлз. Всегда, - шепнул Джордан ему на ухо, когда Стайлз крупно задрожал, изливаясь прямо ему на живот горячим, вязким семенем и постепенно обмякая.   
Джордан не отпускал его ни на секунду, пока Стайлз не уснул.

 

  
Джордан стоял у постели Стайлза, рассматривая его спокойное во сне лицо. В помещении тихо пикали какие-то аппараты, пахло лекарствами и цветами, которые заняли все тумбы. Под потолок упирались разноцветные шарики, все их друзья хотели поздравить Стайлза с пополнением семейства. Скотт и его новая жена Кира прислали белые розы, Дерек, Бойд и Эрика - ассорти из всевозможных фруктов, Дитон - огромную подарочную корзину, ну а Патрик нарисовал Стайлзу открытку.  
Лежа на больничной койке Стайлз держал руки на уже плоском животе и Джордан машинально взял его ладонь, нежно погладив суховатую кожу. Хотелось окликнуть его и разбудить, чтобы убедиться, что все действительно в порядке, но он пересилил себя. Стайлзу был необходим отдых, роды в его возрасте и не могли пройти просто. За тридцать мужчины-омеги рожают крайне редко.  
\- Папа, - тихо позвал его Патрик, касаясь плеча. – Дедушка Джон сказал, что доктор готов проводить нас в педиатрическое отделение.   
Джордан кивнул и обернулся к сыну. Патрик совсем не был похож на Энниса, ни единой черточкой. В прошлом месяце ему исполнилось десять, но он выглядел старше из-за не по возрасту высокого роста. Джордан уже давно не думал о нем, как о чужом ребенке и любил, иногда даже слишком балуя пасынка. Но теперь у него появилась дочь, их со Стайлзом ребенок. У него от страха все еще сводило все внутри, с тех пор как доктор вышел в приемный покой и сказал, что Стайлз успешно перенес кесарево и сейчас спит. Были некоторые осложнения, но доктор гарантировал, что и ребенок, и Стайлз в порядке.  
\- Ты уже обрадовал дедушку именем, которое выбрал папа? - спросил у сына Джордан.  
\- Еще бы, - улыбнулся Патрик. – Клаудия Стилински-Пэрриш. Я хочу уже увидеть ее.  
\- Дай мне еще минуту, хорошо? – попросил он.  
\- Только недолго, папа.  
\- Хорошо.  
Джордан подошел к постели. Воротник больничного халата был великоват для Стайлза, и он легко увидел свою метку на его шее. Белый, уже давно затянувшийся шрам, Джордан кончиками пальцев коснулся его и только после этого смог оставить палату. Патрик почти пританцовывал в коридоре под дверью. И Джордан не смог сдержать улыбку, взъерошив короткий ежик у него на голове. Патрик нахмурил свой круглый, немного вздернутый как и у Стайлза, нос и протянул: «Ну папа!».  
Навстречу вышла Мелисса и кивнула ему, направляясь к палате из которой они только что вышли.  
\- Рафаэль передает свои поздравления, - шепнула она. – Не переживай, он в норме. Я говорила с доктором.  
Джордан кивнул и уже через минуту вышел в приемный покой, где их ждал Джон и медсестра.  
\- Я проведу вас в педиатрическое отделение, - широко улыбнулась женщина.  
Джордан думал о Стайлзе почти все время, пока они шли по длинному, светлому коридору. До того самого момента, пока не увидел ту, из-за которой они и ввязались в эту авантюру второй раз. Его дочь. Маленький розовый сверток в белой шапочке. Третья слева во втором ряду, как подсказала медсестра.  
Джон и Патрик принялись обсуждать на кого девочка больше похожа, хотя по красной мордашке сложно было что-то понять. Джордан моргнул, радуясь, что пару дюжин младенцев в колыбельках не увидят его повлажневший взгляд.  
Пальцы коснулись стекла, словно желая дотронуться до маленькой Клаудии. Там, за стеклом.  
\- Спасибо, Стайлз, - еле слышно шепнул он.

 

**fin**


End file.
